prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Jewel Pact Purple Coord
Jewel Pact Purple Coord (ジュエルパクトパープル) is a Cool-type coord from the brand Universe Queen. It has not appeared in the anime yet. It resembles the Jewel Pact Coord, Jewel Pact Sky Coord, Jewel Pact Pink Coord, Jewel Pact Yellow Coord, Jewel Pact Blue Coord, Jewel Pact Gold Coord, Jewel Pact Black Coord, Jewel Pact Red Coord, and the Jewel Pact Green Coord. User TBA Appearance Dress A pastel purple blouse dress covered in lilac winged heart print. On the side of the arm is a large amethyst heart line by gold pearls, and the upper-shoulder is lined by white frills to accent the scalloped strip beneath the shoulder, layered over glittery purple ruffles. At the middle of the strip resides an amethyst heart to accent the three tinier hearts sewn to the middle of the chest surrounded by white scallop strips, accenting the scallops around the top of the chest. At the middle is a large winged amethyst heart, with matching wings on the back. A white scalloped bodice covers the navel with two gold straps at the middle, followed by a glittery purple tutu peplum. The skirt is in four ruffled glittery layers, each longer than the previous, coming in pale lilac, lilac, pastel purple, and purple. The top layer has two chains wrapped around it, one made from gold ornate hearts, the other tiny pearls, and around the bottom layer is a gold ornate pattern. On the second layer is a pattern of tiny white bows. Layered over the skirt are two, large scalloped peplum layers made from the winged heart fabric, but the second layer is purple. Each layer has gold line detail, and sewn on top of the first layer is a large white wing on each side, along with a big white tulle bow with heart-shape holes, gold wings, and a amethyst heart in the middle. The user gains wrist cuffs resembling the sleeves, an a white tulle neck piece with purple lining, hearts, and a single amethyst heart at the bottom. Shoes Lilac pumps with a stylized heel and scalloped foot strap to match the design across the front. On the strap is a white bow adorned by a gold winged amethyst heart. On the back corner of the shoe is a single gold wing. From the foot strap to the ankle is a scalloped strip, with a thinner strap over the heel, the ankle strap adorned by a white bow with an amethyst heart. White scalloped fabric is layered beneath this, followed by ruffled glittery purple fabric and chains wrapped around the lower leg. Accessory A headband made from alternating amethyst hearts and sphere gems. Purple glittery tulle with hearts-shaped holes resides on the corner with two wings, one larger sized with a lilac gradient. Game Jewel Pact Purple Coord is a Cool Super Rare Coord from the brand Universe Queen. It first appeared in the 2019 Series Promotional Coords. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Universe Queen Category:Cool Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:2019 Series Promotional Coords